


Warmth

by Wolfca



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Villians on the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfca/pseuds/Wolfca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small fic. Everyone knows Harrison Wells is the Reverse Flash and now Caitlin has acquired her frost ability and Harrison is the only one who helps her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Things weren't easy for the pair to begin with. Caitlin still couldn't control her abilities and Harrison's reveal as the Man in Yellow caused tension, making Caitlin angry and another wild flare of uncontrolled powers. But she couldn't leave him; he was the only one who understood her, the only one who could get close to her. Harrison had said it was because he had greater control over his body and metabolic rate and keep himself warm to counter her cold. Caitlin felt sick to be near him, the pain and suffering he had caused when the particle accelerator blew. Now she was trying to get some sleep with him wrapped around her from behind in an abandoned block of apartments. Caitlin was restless in his arms and fidgeted about, Harrison just tightened his grip on her, even used one of his long legs to wrap over hers to try and stop her movements.

"Let me go monster." Caitlin hissed at him.

"Fine." Harrison muttered back and unwrapped himself from her and rolled away so his back was to hers.

Caitlin tried to sleep again. She didn't want to be in this predicament but an accident involving the cold gun and a misunderstanding and she had to run. As she lay there playing the events in her head, she noticed she was starting to shiver. The cold gun had exploded in her hands and it reacted with her body, now she could fire icy winds and freeze anything that it touches. In her panic she had put her hand up to stop Barry getting closer but ended up using her powers and a block of ice covered his leg. She tried to apologize but after the betrayal from Harrison, both Cisco and Barry had turned on her as if she was in on some sort of attack plan with him. Caitlin was hurt but she ran away. She ran until she couldn't run anymore and cruel irony led her right to the man who could run. He had taken her in, he understood she wasn't attacking Barry just no control over such a new manifestation. She had tried to use them on him, to bring him back to the lab for justice but he anticipated the move and dodged it easy enough. But her core temperature dropped dangerously low and she collapsed. When she woke up he was taking care of her, hot coffee nearby, plenty of blankets and his body heat behind her.

Caitlin tried to ignore that thought. She kept focusing on her anger with him, ignoring the other feeling. Over the last couple of weeks, she still kept the angry show but she could tell he knew otherwise. He wasn't stupid after all. He must have known it was the sort of contact Caitlin had missed most. Still shivering she tried to look behind her and could hear Harrison snoring softly beside her, biting her lip she couldn't help it as she moved carefully to look at his sleeping form. It was really the only time she ever could look closely at him. Since his betrayal to the team she had only ever called him monster, never Harrison. But right now he looked anything like a monster. Caitlin forced anger to rise, reason that this was all some huge front. The real monster when he slept would let all the teeth and claws show and snore so loudly the devil himself couldn't sleep. But no, this night anger didn't rise, how could it? He looked so calm and peaceful, maybe even innocent.

Caitlin leaned over him some more, careful that as she placed an arm over him that none of her skin touched his. She hadn't noticed the slight flicker of his eyelids or the twitch in his fingers as he could feel her cold body teasing his warm body. Caitlin only realized too late as she let out a breath and could just make out the cold mist in the darkness that her body had betrayed her watch. She tried to lean back but she knew she would never be fast enough to get away with it; still she tried as his blue eyes snapped open. He rolled over so quickly and pinned her down, his breath ragged, his muscles tense as he feared an intruder. As he blinked sleep from his eyes and saw it was only Caitlin he went to fall back to his side of the bed when he heard her giggle. The look of confusion on his face was priceless as he tried to figure what had got her giggling. The look in her eyes just scream cheeky at being caught and he was surprised at her for that reaction. Sure he knew she was hiding some other emotion under all her anger and monster calling. He didn't want to chance it but he could feel her body shivering under him and even his skin could feel tiny ice crystals forming and cracking up his arms as his blood vessels pulsed underneath.

He leaned down and claimed her lips. They were so soft he thought he was barely brushing her lips, it wasn't until her tongue slid across into his mouth that he let out a shudder, his hips forced down as the intense cold feeling numbed him. He broke the kiss breathless. Caitlin was also breathless as the heat from his body warmed hers up in a strange dance as her body fluctuated between hot and cold. The dim light from outside was enough for him to see the hint of blue in her body, he ran his hand down her arm and saw that where he touched turned back to normal pink before fading back to blue. He grew bolder as he exploded her body watching the colour change and how she reacted to being warmed up as if her body was following his heat. But the small contact wasn't enough, she wanted more as she pushed against him bodily. Harrison used his weight to push her down to the bed again as Caitlin wrapped herself around him making it very clear what she wanting from him.

He pulled his head away to look her in the eyes to make sure. No matter how many times she called him a monster, this was something he did not do, take advantage of women. Caitlin tangled her fingers into his tousled hair and pulled him down to her lips. They spent the rest of the night in mad wild passion and no matter how much Harrison tried she wanted more from him. When she called him Harrison he lost himself and spilled liquid heat into her calling her name. Caitlin no longer called him monster after that as their relationship became something more. She needed him and he needed her. Not just for the understanding of two people with powers or the need for heat to stay alive as Caitlin began to notice she could hold her own temperature, that is until they figured out why when Caitlin relied on him for something he had always given her but never realized. His protection, and his protection over her was extended to the little baby boy in Caitlin's arms the next time he met Barry, who now understood that Caitlin's attack had been a misunderstanding and she was welcome back with the team. Harrison was between Caitlin and Barry asking to be left alone, he was causing no harm to anyone. His redemption was in Caitlin's arms and he swore that he would defend him at all costs.

Barry looked past him at Caitlin and the small baby and even he had to agree that he wasn't facing a monster anymore, he was a changed man and he also believed that he would defend Caitlin and the boy with his life to any threat. In the end, Barry extended the offer to Harrison. The abandoned apartment wasn't the best place for them now. The team was back together with the addition of little Gideon Wells. Cisco tried to nickname him Freeze Lightning but the truth was they didn't know if or what abilities he would have. Though Harrison was sure when the little tike was old enough to run he saw a small blue lightning blur zip through the lab to everyone’s horror.

"Well they always said they learn to run before they can walk." Harrison joked as he smiled seeing the blur zip back the other way.

Barry had gone after him along with Caitlin and Cisco running round the lab trying to figure out where he had gone only to return to find him asleep in his father’s arms. Caitlin was just glad he was safe but couldn't help but smile as they all quietly chuckled remembering that all kids eventually got tired out, even speedsters couldn’t run forever.


End file.
